The disclosure relates generally to identity documents and more particularly to methods and apparatus for generating an identity document.
Security measures are of significant importance for systems and/or devices that generate and validate identity documents such as, for example, Machine Readable Travel Documents (MRTDs) (e.g., passports, visas, etc.), security badges, employee keycards, and financial cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, various types of store loyalty cards, etc.). In the absence of robust security measures when generating and validating identity documents, it may not be possible to determine, for example, when such documents include forgery or are the result of the use of unauthorized devices and/or systems that generate such documents.